Things Unforeseen
by HarryPotterSweetie
Summary: [Discontinued] Just a simple game of Truth or Dare... right? Isn't it funny how the smallest incidents can change your life? This is a story about two people who go behind enemy lines, and do some unforeseen things...


**Disclaimer: These stories are based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**A/N: **This story was originally written by Kate, Becca, and me, Missy. It was originally on the account beccakatemissy. But it hasn't been updated there in a REALLY long time…So I'm moving it to my account. Which is why it's here :D I'm going to try re-writing it by myself…Kate had a lot of the chapters, but I haven't talked to her in a while…So the beginning is written and so is the last chapter, and I'll try to fill in the middle. Hope you like our story!

**Things Unforeseen  
Chapter 1**

"Ron, you don't suppose Hermione is going to join all the girls at Lavendar's party... do you?" Harry said as he and Ron headed towards the Gryffindor dormitories.

"Umm..." Ron said yawning. "I don't suppose so. The library just bought Hogwarts: A History 2. She's probably over there reading it now."

"I suppose so... it's just that Hermione hasn't been herself lately... ever since you two had that fight..." Harry started, but was quickly interrupted by Ron.

"DON'T YOU START BLAMING ME FOR THAT FIGHT, HARRY!" Ron said, screaming at the top of his voice.

"Well it is-"

"NO IT'S NOT! You know that! Hermione isn't like any other girl! She doesn't act like a girl at all! She doesn't do anything a girls supposed to do! NOTHIN'!"

"But Hermione is our friend!"

"Yeah, I know she is, but I just wanted to know why she didn't act like all the other girls!"

"I'm going to bed," Harry said and with that hurried up the steps and mumbled the password to the fat lady who opened the door at once. Harry didn't like going to bed mad at Ron, but he had to blame him for the fight Ron and Hermione had the other day, because he was the one who had started it. It was all Ron's fault. '_Well, I did wonder the same thing_,' thought Harry. '_But still I would never tell her to her face! So what if Hermione enjoys reading more than talking about boys... she's still our friend!'_

"Hermione! Wait up!" yelled Lavendar from the opposite end of the library.

_Great_, thought Hermione. '_Can't I get one bloody minute of silence around here!' _

"Hey, Hermione," said Lavendar.

"Hello Lavendar," said Hermione, her head still buried inside of the book.

"Can you put the book down for just one minute?" Lavendar asked sounding exasperated.

"Ok," Hermione said, sounding very annoyed as she slammed the book shut.

"Better. Now Hermione, you did receive the party invitation, didn't you? You know about my party, right? It's tomorrow night at Hogsmeade..."

"Yes," she said, interrupting Lavendar. She knew she sounded rude, but she didn't care. She didn't care what Lavendar thought of her. They weren't even good friends. '_I only care about what Harry and R... no, not what Ron thinks... I don't care about his thoughts. Just Harry's and Hagrid's and my professors, of course_,' she thought. "I'm not coming, Lavendar. I can't make it."

"No, you can make it Granger," said the unpleasant voice of none other than Malfoy. "You just aren't coming because your boyfriend POTTY and his sidekick WEASEL weren't invited." He turned to Lavendar. "It's a mistake for anyone to invite a filthy, know-it-all Mudblood like Granger."

"Actually, I wasn't planning on coming because I heard you were invited."

"Granger, I expected better from such a smart girl like you. Slytherin's wouldn't be caught dead at a Gryffindor party. We have Crabbe's to attend to," said Malfoy in a know-it-all tone of voice.

"Did you say the party is tomorrow night?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," said Lavendar.

"Oh, I was mistaken. I can go, after all. I better get going... see you tomorrow, Lavendar." With that, Hermoine grabbed her books and hurried upstairs to the Gryffindor Dormitories. '_I know it was a mistake to say yes but why does everyone consider me not a... not a girl. I am a girl and I'm not scared to go to a party.' _She thought for a moment. '_Maybe I will be able to get more members for SPEW. I'll show everyone tomorrow night that I can be like any other girl.'_

Harry was running through one of the many Hogwarts halls quickly when he bumped into Ron.

"Listen, Harry... I'm sorry about last night. I was just upset because I didn't pass Snape's exam. I already apologized to Hermione about the fight. Hermione and I are speaking to each other again," Ron said, looking and sounding rather guilty.

"It's OK Ron... I didn't do well on the exam either," Harry started to say, but suddenly remembered why he was running through the hall in the first place. "Ron, Hermione's going to Lavendar's party!"

"So?"

"Crabbe's party is going to be at the same place, at the same time! Malfoy will be next door, and I don't want him to hurt her and have her practically in tears like he always does, especially when I'm not there to protect her!"

"I heard my name... what were you saying?" asked Hermione, who had apparently been standing behind Harry the whole time.

"Err..." said Ron.

"Look Hermione, we don't think it's a good idea for you to go to the party," said Harry rather quickly, hoping Hermione would agree.

"And why is that? It's just a party, Harry," Hermione asked curiously.

"Malfoy and his group of bastard Slytherin friends are going to be in Hogsmeade the same time!" Ron said, sounding rather worried.

"Ron, if you're thinking that the only reason why I'm going is to prove that I do things everyone else does, I'm not. I became friendly with Lavendar during Arithmacy class and she invited me and I didn't want to be rude. Besides, the parties are separate so there is nothing to worry about. And I'm not a baby, Ron... I can take care of myself," said Hermione.

Harry and Ron stared at each other. Something was definitely wrong with Hermione.

Finally, Harry said, "Just be careful, Hermione."

"Oh yeah, me and Harry have Quidditch practice for the rest of the day so we won't be seeing you until Care of Magical Creatures tomorrow."

"Harry and _I_, Ron. Not _me_ and Harry," nagged Hermione. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I better get going. I want to head over to the library to finish my book... I don't have much time until my next class starts. See you two tomorrow!" she said as she hurried off the library.

"But Hermione, you have three hours before Defense Against Dark Arts!" yelled Ron, but Hermione didn't hear him... she was already too far away.

"What is it with Hermione and books?" Ron asked Harry, sounding quite annoyed.

Harry just smiled as he and Ron walked to Quidditch practice.

Draco Malfoy laughed every time he thought about Granger going to Lavendar's party. After all, he knew she would just end up sitting in the corner reading a book anyway. He would ask Lavendar the next day after class when everyone was gone... he couldn't be caught talking to a Gryffindor. '_Everyone deserves a good laugh once in a while, and thinking of Granger going to that party hits the spot_,' he thought to himself. Malfoy was forced to bring Pansy to the party, because she begged the hell out of him to let her go. He didn't mind, anyway, and he knew that if anyone at the party did mind, they wouldn't say anything about it.

"They have great cookies over there," said Goyle, stuffing his face.

But Malfoy didn't hear his friend talking because something else caught his attention. Nothing but Wonder-Boy Potter...

"Ron, umm... you did know that I... err... fancied... fancied Hermione... right?"

Draco didn't need to hear the rest. He had heard enough already. _So perfect!_ he thought. '_Potter has a crush on Granger! Wait 'till all of the Syltherin's hear this! I'll keep my mouth shut 'till after the party... after all, I need to make the moment perfect when I announce this. I can't wait to see Potter's face!'_

"Ginny... wait up..." said Hermione, completely out of breath.

"Oh, hey Hermione."

Hermione and Ginny had become awfully close friends and they told each other everything.

"Remember how I told you about the party and how I was thinking about going? Well... I've decided to go."

"Oh Hermione! That's great! I'm so happy for you! You really need more fun in your life!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Well, since you know a lot about parties, I was wondering if you'd head over to Hogsmeade with me to find something to wear to the party. Hogwarts has a trip to Hogsmeade tonight."

"Of course! This might be the only time you'll ever ask me to go shopping!"

"Hermione! Come out!" shrieked Lavendar. "You've been in there for almost an hour and I need to get ready too!"

_No_, thought Hermione. '_I'm not coming out... not now, not ever. I can't! I don't believe I said I'd go to this party! It was all a mistake! What am I trying to prove! And how did I let Ginny convince me to buy this dress?'_

"Lavendar... just come in," Hermione finally said.

"You hexed the door! I can't get in!"

'_I can't believe I did that!'_ thought Hermione. '_Has it really been an hour? No, maybe twenty minutes at the most, but not an hour!'_

Hermione opened the door and Lavendar's mouth dropped open.

"Hermione... you look... different... in a great way! How did you get your hair like that? What potion did you use?"

"If you would pay attention in Potions you'd know that there is no way to do that!"

"Hermione, I guess your not used to getting compliments... you obviously don't get them very much, but I really mean it when I say that you look amazing! I better get going... I don't want to be late." With that, Lavendar ran out of the bathroom down the hall. Hermione watched her disappear down the stairs until her shadow could no longer be seen.

"Hermione!" Ginny said sounding extremely surprised.

Hermione stumbled back. "Ginny! You scared me!"

"I knew this would look great on you! Blue is really your color!"

Hermione looked down to study her dress. The dress that she was wearing a deep royal blue and was a pretty tight fit, but looked great on her. It wasn't that long either-it reached down just above her knees at the most. Hermione had never realized how beautiful she was until now.

Ginny squealed with excitement. "Wait 'till Harry and Ron see you!"

"Oh... Ginny, I'd rather them not..."

"Ok, whatever you say. I'll get them to leave the common room so they won't see you. You better head over! I saw Lavendar leave ten minutes ago."

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror. '_How do I look?'_ she asked herself. '_You look gorgeous_,' came a quiet voice from the back of her head. And Hermione had to agree... for the first time in her life, she thought that she looked completely and totally gorgeous. Suddenly, Ginny appeared again.

"All clear," said Ginny. "Just one thing... I want to take a picture of you! You look amazing."

Hermione smiled nervously as Ginny took the picture.

"Alright I'll go now... I just need to bring along a book."

Hermione walked into the room. She almost stumbled back in amazement. The room was lavishly decorated with streamers, balloons, and confetti in what looked like every shade or purple imaginable. Against the far wall was a sound system that was playing great dancing music. To the left of the entrance was a sitting area with what looked to be extremely comfortable couches and lounge chairs. To the right of the door was a huge table filled with every type of food and drink imaginable. The room really was a sight to be seen.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Pavarti. "You look amazing!"

"Thanks," said Hermione. For the first time in her life she felt good and confident about herself. This was going to be a great night.

"Hermione! I love your dress! It's so pretty!" said a girl Hermione didn't recognize at first.

Hermione turned around saw Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson sitting by the couches. She started to walk over to them but was interrupted by Lavendar.

"Everyone come into a circle on the floor! It's time to play truth or dare!" exclaimed Lavendar. Her eyes wide and sparkling with excitement.

Harry and Ron were in the library playing chess when they spotted Ginny.

"Ron, lets stop and talk to Ginny about Hermione and the party..."

"You're kidding! I was about to win!" exclaimed Ron. But, as soon as he saw Ginny he knew he needed to talk to her.

"Ginny, did Hermione leave yet?" said Harry.

"Yes, she did. And she looks amazing, too!" said Ginny showing them the picture before remembering Hermione didn't want them to see it. She tried to put it back into her bag, but they had already seen the picture. She could tell by the looks on their faces. Both Harry and Ron gasped.

"Hermione looks..." Ron paused. He was amazed! Hermione looked gorgeous. He had never seen her this pretty... not even when she went to the Yule Ball with Victor Krum!

"...Amazing," finished Harry. '_She's gorgeous. I've never seen anyone so pretty.'_ He stared at the picture some more. '_I've never noticed what nice legs she has... and look how beautiful her eyes are,_ he thought. _Wait! What am I THINKING! Hermione is my best friend! I can't think of her this way!'_

Ginny knew Harry liked Hermione, but she would never tell anyone. "I've got to get going. It's getting late. 'Night!" said Ginny running off. She hoped Harry and Ron wouldn't say anything about the picture to Hermione or she would be dead!

"OK, Lavendar, it's your turn," Hermione said as she sleepily leaned back against a chair. She had just dared Pavarti to run outside and kiss a complete stranger on the lips. She smiled remembering the sight of the young boy's face when Pavarti had planted her lips on his. '_He probably never thought that he would be kissed by a 7th year while walking down the streets of Hogsmeade_,' she thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

Lavendar scanned the group of giggling girls trying to decide who would be her next Truth or Dare victim. She noticed that Hermione was drifting off to sleep (after all, it was pretty late), and she decided to catch her off-guard. All of the girls quickly caught on to what she was about to do. She quietly crept over to Hermione, leaned down and suddenly screamed Hermione's name into her ear.

Hermione suddenly jumped to her feet from a sound sleep to the sound of someone screaming her name on the top of her lungs. It had scared her to death.

"Lavendar, don't do that! You scared the bloody hell out of me!" she said as she rubbed her eyes. All of the girls were rolling on the floor, howling with laughter. '_I have to get Lavendar back when its my turn again_,' thought Hermione.

"Hermione," Lavendar said in a much quieter and slower voice, "truth... or dare?"

Hermione lifted her head and made held her shoulders high, as if she was going to make a very important decision. She thought for a moment. "Dare," she said, a little too confidently.

Lavendar thought for a moment, but she instantly knew what she was going to dare Hermione to do. After all, Hermione just did make one of her really good friends kiss a complete stranger. She cleared her throat. "Hermione, remember there's no turning back after I tell you what your dare is," she said with a devilish smile on her face. Hermione nodded in agreement, looking slightly nervous for the first time.

"Hermione Granger, your mission, should you choose to accept it, and you will, is to kisson the lips!none other than Draco Malfoy."

"OK, Crabbe, its your turn," Malfoy said as he sleepily leaned back into his chair. He and his fellow male Slytherin's (and Pansy, who had begged him to bring her along) were playing Dare or Die. He smiled as he dozed off into a dream-like state and thought about Pansy, his girlfriend.

Crabbe stupidly looked around the group of guys (and Pansy), all of them hanging around the room that his parents had rented out for his party. He saw Malfoy had started to fall asleep. He stumbled to his feet and walked clumsily over to him. Everyone in the room caught on to what he was doing and suddenly became interested. He quietly said into his ear, "Malfoy." Malfoy stirred, but didn't seem to have heard Crabbe. He saw Pansy smile, as if telling him to proceed with what he was about to do.

Crabbe once again leaned down close to Malfoy's ear, except for this time he screamed at the top of his lungs, "DARE OR DIE!"

Malfoy jumped to his feet and looked around the room with a dumbfounded look on his face. All of his so-called friends and girlfriend were laughing hysterically at him. '_Shut the hell up_,' he thought. '_I'll get you all back later.'_

He looked at Crabbe and said angrily through clenched teeth, "Dare."

Crabbe thought for a moment, which was something he didn't do too often. Then he looked at Malfoy with an evil smile. "Remember... you either accept the dare, or die," he said as he playfully punched Malfoy in the arm.

"Malfoy, your mission, should you choose to accept it, and you will," he said slowly, glancing from Pansy to Malfoy,"is to kiss on the lips! none other than Hermione Granger."

* * *

A/N: I'm going to try to continue this…but I suck at writing romance…so this should be interesting ;) Please review! Thanks. :) 


End file.
